


Все-таки закономерность

by Astarta_Oo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarta_Oo/pseuds/Astarta_Oo
Summary: Пропала любимая ручка? Не беда, закатилась куда-то. Толстовка? Наверное, осталась дома... но трусы!!!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 31





	Все-таки закономерность

**Author's Note:**

> писалось на TW-лотерею, по заявке: Стайлз и Дерек угоняют яхту

В городе стало жить намного тише, спокойней, и чего уж греха таить – скучнее. За три месяца ничего не произошло. В прямом, буквальном смысле этого слова. Ни-че-го.

После всех неприятностей, свалившихся на голову в стиле лучших книг Стивена Кинга, такая тишина воспринималась не иначе как затишье перед бурей. И ни дядя Питер, ни вернувшиеся блудные беты в лице Бойда и Эрики, никак не могли расшевелить заснувший город. И даже очередные стенания Скотта по поводу Эллисон и его поимка на границе с Невадой не могла потянуть на «происшествие года». Затишье перед бурей было намного страшнее самой бури.

Стайлз захлопнул крышку ноутбука, так и не выйдя с очередного сайта. Пусть сейчас все хорошо, тихо, мирно и больше можно не бояться, что на заднем дворе тебя встретит лучший друг, капающий слюной из открытой зубастой пасти, или, что в комнате обнаружится уже попахивающий труп Дерека, который кровью затопил первый этаж, но надо быть готовым ко всему. Так, просто на всякий случай.

И нет, это не паранойя. Совсем не она. Хотя, может и она.

За окном подул ветер, листья на деревьях успокаивающе зашевелились, и сквозь блеклую тучу показала бок полная луна. Вдали послышался вой. И да, черт подери, это очень похоже на «мы будем осторожны». Ага, а то, что в Калифорнии нет волков - пустяки. Стоило только напомнить об этом самим волкам, в конце концов, мало ли кто может не спать ночью.

Совсем не палимся.

Настольная лампочка пару раз трепыхнулась, еще борясь за свою жизнь, а затем окончательно погасла, умирая.

\- Стайлз…

\- Господи-Боже, прости, я больше не буду! – тут же подскочил подросток со своего места, роняя на пол стул и неудачно утыкаясь задницей в угол стола. 

Напротив окна стоял хмурый силуэт. Хотя, хмурой рожи Дерека Хейла как раз из-за окружающей темноты было не разглядеть. 

\- Чтобы тебя блохи загрызли, - выдавил Стайлз, в тщетной попытке успокоить зашедшееся ходуном сердце. 

Кто-то, кажется, жаловался на нехватку приключений?

\- Что-то случилось? – еще слегка дрожащим голосом снова спросил он, мысленно вспоминая все, чему успел научиться за прошедшие три месяца. 

\- Да нет, - пожал плечами Дерек и, не удержавшись, улыбнулся. И пусть все также ничего видно не было, но улыбка отчетливо чувствовалась в пространстве. Пятой точкой. 

\- Между прочим, есть такая вещь как двери. В крайнем случае, разве нельзя просто постучать? В раму там…

\- И чтобы ты всадил в меня шприц с аконитовой настойкой, который лежит у тебя в столе, или стукнул по голове рябиновой дубинкой? Она вроде у тебя под кроватью?

\- Как будто тебе это сильно навредит, - пробурчал Стайлз, поднимая стул и садясь на него. Без света подростку было явно немного не по себе, поэтому он поднял крышку ноутбука, повозил мышкой, включая экран и почти сразу же сворачивая окошко браузера. Однако небольшой румянец, который при этом равномерно залил щеки, так же легко скрыть не получилось.

\- И все же, чувак, что случилось?

\- Сегодня полнолуние, - удобно присаживаясь на подоконник и смотря слегка насмешливо, ответил альфа. Спасибо даже такому слабому освещению, ибо теперь спокойно можно было видеть издевательски-спокойное выражение лица Хейла.

\- Это я заметил. Но в чем проблема? Ребята уже нашли свои якоря, за ними присматривает, насколько я знаю, твой неадекватный дядя. Жители городка Бикон-Хиллз могут спать спокойно. Стоп, или ты успел обратить кого-то еще, даже не посоветовавшись со стариной Стайлзом? Чувак, тебе действительно мало пятерых подростков, у которых гормоны скачут чаще, чем цены на бирже?

\- Стайлз!

Парень обиженно прикусил язык, провел рукой по слегка отросшим волосам и развел руки в стороны. Безмолвно прося, что ну же, чувак, говори, зачем пришел. Пока гениальный мозг Стилински сам не придумал сто одну неприятность, упавшую на голову молодого альфы, и заодно с тысячу решений как это разрулить. Разве что инопланетяне по-прежнему оставались нерешаемой задачей. Да, вот как скажите с ними бороться? Миллионы людей по всей планете исчезают бесследно. И не надо говорить про ужасную криминальную ситуацию, с которой не могут при всем своем желании справиться доблестные стражи порядка. Трупы, тела миллионов людей куда-то же девать надо! А куда? Так что, тут дело определенно в зеленых человечках. Ведь если оборотни существуют, почему бы и им не быть?

\- Питер предложил провести тренировку для волчат и поэтому я здесь. 

\- Охраняешь меня, как дракон свою прекрасную принцессу, которая сама не знает, хочет она быть со зверушкой или все-таки с тупым рыцарем в жестянке?

\- Именно, - издевательски кивнул Дерек и подошел чуть ближе.

\- Задание ребят – найти одного маленького, глупого оленя и притащить его трусы. Думаю, ты не горишь желанием раздеваться догола, к примеру, перед Эрикой и светить всем, чем только можно?

На мгновение перед глазами встала слишком яркая картинка, как блондинка, пренебрежительно кривит свои красные губы, держа на вытянутой руке серые боксерки. Представлять ее выражение лица, когда она посмотрит затем ему в глаза, воображение отказывалось. Мало ли, вдруг случится травма на всю жизнь и милые дамы больше никогда не будут нравиться?

\- Ненавижу Питера, - только и смог выдохнуть Стайлз.

\- Он уже разбросал вокруг твоего дома одну травку, так что по идее волчата будут думать, что тебя здесь нет.

\- А ты запасной вариант?

\- Ну, это не интересно оставлять тебя совсем без защиты.

\- У меня есть рябиновая дубинка!

\- Ну да, я уже заметил, как ты успел меня ею приласкать, - совершенно радостно оскалился Дерек и, в момент стало понятно, что ехидность у Хейлов - это семейное. Вот только стоило проблемам отойти на второй план, стае более-менее сбиться в какое-то подобие семьи, и грозный альфа оттаял, как мороженое на солнце. Нет, он, конечно, еще сверкал своими клыками и крутыми глазами-прожекторами, ругался направо и налево, раз в два дня стандартно ломал всем бетам кости, но только к этому списку теперь добавились вполне милые вещи. Милые? Нет, нет, нет! Было сказано адекватные, да! К примеру, он стал чаще улыбаться, расслаблялся в присутствии ребят, и перестал переживать каждую секунду, что с катушек слетит очередной охотник. Или бета. Или родственник. Или еще кто-нибудь, в общем, ход мысли понятен? Иногда вот так вот шутил, издевался, а главное стал терпимее относиться к лакроссу. Да, волчат крольчатиной не корми, дай выйти на поле.

\- И что теперь делать?

\- Мне сидеть в твоей пропахшей фаст-фудом комнате и следить, чтобы никто сюда не зашел. А ты как хочешь.

\- Пойду спать, - скорее уже обращаясь к самому себе, пробормотал Стайлз. Дерек только плечом повел, садясь на один из стульев и доставая свой навороченный телефон. Уже через пару минут он что-то увлеченно на нем щелкал.

И это в наше время называется охрана! Ха!

Хотя, Дерек и владеет читерством в виде ощущений альфы и, конечно же, собственных бет он почует еще за три мили отсюда, но мог хотя бы сделать вид, что ну очень занят. Охраной, да.

Схватив с полки сменное белье, чистые штаны и футболку, Стайлз, бросив напоследок подозрительный взгляд на нахмурившегося альфу, отправился в душ. 

Спустя полчаса, когда он посвежевший вернулся в комнату, там так ничего и не изменилось. А с учетом того, что смертельная угроза теперь ни над кем не нависала, серьезно, сворованные трусы это не страшно, то оставаться вот так один на один было… мягко говоря непривычно. Еще и выползшее из самых глубин души смущение норовило себя проявить.

\- Эмм, - почесав затылок и замерев посреди бардака, протянул Стайлз. Дерек мгновенно отвлекся от своего занятия, поднял голову и пристально посмотрел, вскинув брови вверх. 

Все же у Хейла была потрясающая способность – общаться с людьми при помощи лишь одной мимики лица. Вот так глянет и все становится понятно. Правда, иногда он разбавлял это фразой по типу: «Я перегрызу тебе горло, выпущу кишки и намотаю их на свой хвост». Но этого так давно уже не случалось, что можно было в принципе и не вспоминать.

\- Спокойной ночи, - наконец нашелся Стайлз и быстро завалился на кровать, накрываясь одеялом почти с головой. И стараясь не думать, что в этот раз на альфе была светлая футболка, сквозь которую, казалось бы, можно рассмотреть каждую мышцу великолепного тела. Нет, вот об этом точно не стоило думать в постели.

Дерек только согласно угукнул в ответ, задумчиво захлопнул крышку ноутбука, вновь погружая комнату в темноту и, вернулся к своему телефону. 

Уже спустя пять минут дыхание Стилински выровнялось, стало более спокойным и безмятежным. 

Волк внутри задумчиво поднял морду, принюхался и вновь лег на сложенные лапы. Полнолуние или нет, единственное чему радовался зверь внутри, впрочем, как и его хозяин, так это появившейся тишине, которую не нарушала стая. В конце концов, несколько часов единения с самим собой, и окей, уже что-то стонущим во сне Стайлзом, Дерек заслуживал. 

А стая не помешает. Питер тоже заслуживает сегодня немного развлечься. И пусть это игра в охоту с остальными.

Дерек, уже не боясь быть застуканным, широко улыбнулся, спрятал телефон и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Одним словом – отдых.

Утром, когда только первые лучи солнца начали показываться над городом, альфа встал со своего места, немного размял затекшие мышцы и задумчиво посмотрел на лежащую возле учебника по химии ручку. Одинокую. С чуть сгрызенным кончиком. Без колпачка.

Дерек взял ее в руки, ловко перекрутил между пальцами и, бросив осторожный взгляд на спящего Стайлза, спрятал в карман куртки. А затем бесшумно выбрался в окно, справедливо полагая, что подросток даже не заметит такой маленькой пропажи. 

***  
\- Нет, Стайлз, ну делись секретом, где ты был всю прошлую ночь?

\- Как где? – парень захлопнул собственный шкафчик и отправил в урну смятый фантик от жвачки. – Дома я спал.

\- Но мы же вчера все в округе обнюхали и твоего запаха не заметили!

\- Ой, спрашивай зомби-дядю. А заодно и мне потом расскажешь, что за волшебную травку он рассыпал вокруг дома.

\- Есть! Я так и знал, что он мухлевал! – Скотт азартно вскинул кулак вверх и, по вмиг загоревшимся глазам, стало понятно, что сегодня он будет добиваться справедливости. Как будто еще не успел понять, что против Питера Хейла смысла идти нет. По крайней мере, не мистеру МакКолу. 

Стайлз только незаметно покачал головой. Друга уже ничто не исправит, впрочем, и мозги ему тоже никто не подарит. А вот понаблюдать за тем, как в очередной раз сумеет выкрутиться Питер, было бы интересно.

\- А сегодня опять будет тренировка? 

Скотт на мгновение глупо хлопнул глазами, возвращаясь на грешную землю, где ему еще не удалось поставить надоедливого родственника Дерека на место.

\- Ну, так Финсток же не заболел, конечно, будет. 

\- Я не про это, - заиграл бровями Стайлз.

Скотт застыл на месте, а затем расплылся в счастливой понимающей улыбке. 

\- Конечно! И кстати, я надеюсь, ты подбросишь меня туда? Мне после этого еще на работу надо, боюсь не успеть.

\- Без проблем, - толкнул Стайлз друга в плечо кулаком. Как же хорошо, когда интересы друзей совпадают.

Прозвенел звонок и парни, чуть ускорив шаг, поспешили на очередной урок.

А в это время, на парковку, не щадя покрышек, на полной скорости въехала черная Шевроле. Резко притормозила у свободного места и тут же остановилась. Из недр идеально чистой и блестящей машины вышел Дерек, поправил солнцезащитные очки и захлопнул дверь. Послышался писк сигнализации, а в следующую секунду он уже стоял возле старого джипа.

Так, главное вести себя уверенно, будто все так, как надо. И тогда никто не догадается, что именно в этот момент местный альфа, как никогда, не осознает собственных поступков.

Что хуже – своровать чужую вещь просто так, или попытаться это скрыть, спрятав улику в автомобиле жертвы?

Дерек еще с минуту постоял, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам, запахам и все так же не сводя обеспокоенных глаз с дверцы джипа.

Быть или не быть, возвращать или нет? 

Сворованная не так давно ручка прочно нагревала сквозь карман джинсов бедро. Если приехать вместе с ней в особняк, Питер наверняка замучает вопросами и собственным ехидством. И почему-то эта гениальная идея не пришла в голову раньше, когда он только подумал умыкнуть чужую вещь?

Дерек снова, раз в сотый за утро возвел глаза кверху, но ничего кроме бескрайне голубого неба не заметил. А потому, тяжело вздохнув, он схватился за ручку двери, потянул на себя и удивленно присвистнул.

Кажется, Стайлз не принимал сегодня своих таблеток. Или, посчитал, что такую старую машину сына шерифа никто и не станет угонять. Хмыкнув от такой спасительной глупости, Дерек забрался внутрь, глубоко вдохнул, и все тело моментально обволокло запахом Стайлза. Сильным, кружащим голову и с отчетливой ноткой аконита. 

Парень по видимому возил нечто опасное с собой, потому что ночью такого аромата не было. Но даже это скорее добавляло пикантности, нежели отталкивало альфу. Дерек еще раз глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза от неожиданной легкости. Все проблемы отошли на второй план, напряженные мышцы расслабились, а в голове приятно опустело. Не было ни единственной мысли, потому что все казалось таким простым, легким. И если это так, то зачем себя утруждать нервотрепками, переживаниями и прочими проявлениями не совсем здоровой психики? 

Дерек открыл глаза, растянул губы в совершенно невменяемой улыбке и посмотрел на соседнее сидение. На нем, грудой грязного тряпья лежала красная толстовка подростка. От нее исходил ужасный запах пота, разлитого кофе, травы и самое главное – Стайлза. Уже окончательно переставая соображать, Дерек медленно протянул к ней руку. Самыми подушечками пальцев прошелся по ткани, огладил видневшееся грязное пятно из-под напитка и, пока мозг не включился, сгреб толстовку.

Уже через минуту на стоянке никого не было. Где-то вдали едва слышно шумел мотор, альфа нервно отстукивал пальцами по рулю, а в закрытый джип сквозь стекла проникали солнечные лучи, освещая пустое сидение.

***  
\- Надеюсь, Дерек выбьет из тебя всю дурь, - Стайлз потирал ушибленное плечо, бодро шагая на парковку. Сзади волочился расстроенный Скотт. Ну, разве он виноват в том, что Эллисон неожиданно пришла вместе с Лидией посмотреть на тренировку ребят? Поэтому не ожидавший такого подвоха МакКол и запустил совершенно случайно мяч в друга. Со всей силы. Со всей своей оборотничьей, мать его, супер силы.

Стайлз в очередной раз потер плечо, поморщился от боли и уже красочно представил насколько большой и фиолетовый синяк будет его украшением через пару часов.

\- Прости, ты же знаешь, я не хотел, - снова извинился Скотт, хмуро смотря на друга. 

\- Ладно, чувак, проехали. Просто в следующий раз, когда вот такая херня случится, смотри куда бросаешь. Или отойди вообще в сторонку.

\- Как скажешь, - тут же просветлел Скотт, радостно улыбаясь и запрыгивая в салон машины.

Стайлз сел следом за ним, тут же забрасывая рюкзак назад. Завел двигатель, а затем громко выкрикнул:

\- Скотт!!!

Друг подскочил на сидении, ухватился по привычке рукой за сердце и недовольно посмотрел на прикусившего губу Стилински.

\- Что?

\- Ты сел на мою толстовку! Смотрел бы хоть куда устраиваешь свою пятую точку. Нет, она, конечно же, и без того помятая, грязная и давно просится в стирку, но явно обошлась бы без запаха твоей задницы. Как я буду ее носить?

\- Тут ничего нет, - озабоченно ответил Скотт.

\- Как так?

Друг только закатил глаза и в подтверждение своих слов приподнялся, показывая, что ни на чем запрещенном не сидит в прямом смысле слова.

Стайлз с минуту смотрел на него, совершенно безумными глазами пялясь на пах друга. Точнее на сидение, но на нем-то сейчас сидел Скотт.

\- Стайлз, ты мне друг и все такое, но перестань уже. Может ты, и смотришь сквозь меня, но все же на меня.

Подросток замотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, и нахмурился. 

\- Я просто был уверен, что оставлял ее с утра, тут, но… ладно, проехали. То есть поехали, надеюсь, Дерек не будет придираться, если мы немного опоздаем и по дороге еще заскочим купить еды? Может быть, вы и будете почти весь вечер бегать, драться и пачкать свои вещи кровью, травой и еще черт знаем чем, а лично я не против буду перекусить. Да.

Джип не спеша вырулил на дорогу, а затем дал газу, направляясь за картошкой фри и другими вредными, но такими вкусными продуктами. Скотт на время выпал из прострации слушая не прекращающуюся болтовню друга. А Стайлз и сам не понимал, что говорит, кому и зачем. Просто начинал обсуждать все, что попадалось на глаза. Болтать было необходимо, потому что в голове стоял полнейший кавардак и мысли, как крысы на тонущем корабле, разбегались в разные стороны.

Сначала любимая ручка, которая, он точно помнил, лежала на столе, теперь толстовка. Один раз случайность, два – совпадение. Может, третьего не случится? Господи, хоть бы третьего не было! Потому что на самом деле, вариантов происшедшего было не так уж много, и ни один из них его не устраивал.

Забыть, перепутать, дважды за утро он не мог. Таблетки с утра он выпил, да и вообще ни разу не сбился за последнюю неделю с графика. Вариант с сумасшествием, опасными проклятиями, очередной нечистью и да, все теми же инопланетянами, был еще более отстойным.

И кому только могли понадобиться его вещи, тем более такие?!

За всеми этими размышлениями Стайлз лишь краем сознания отмечал про себя и купленную очередную гадость в макдаке и необычно притихшего друга, который даже не пытался делать вид, что слушает его. При этом он и не переписывался с Эллисон. Просто сидел, придерживая руками свой рюкзак и, смотрел в окно на проносящийся мимо лес.

\- Эй, чувак, что такое? – спустя целую минуту тишины поинтересовался Стайлз. 

\- Да голова болит. Тут так Дереком разит, что дышать невозможно.

\- Хейлом?

Стайлз удивленно выпятил глаза, совершенно не понимая, как же его запах мог оказаться в машине. Может это из-за того, что он провел всю ночь рядом с ним?

\- Да. Можно я открою окно? – взмолил Скотт и тут же принялся опускать стекло со своей стороны. Высунул голову наружу и сразу стал похож на обычного пса, а затем радостно прокричал:

\- Другое дело!

Стайлз хмыкнул, выруливая к знакомому дому. На ступеньках, покрытых грязью, спокойно сидел в идеально отглаженном и чистом черном костюме дядя Питер. В руках он держал белую чашку с блюдцем и когда парни остановились, как раз сделал глоток.

Странно, может среди его с Дереком предков затесались англичане? Слишком уж чопорным был бывший альфа.

\- Блин, - сказал Стайлз, не желая напрягать свои голосовые связки. Итак все всё услышат. Если захотят, конечно же.

Скотт только хмыкнул и подростки, взяв свои вещи, вышли из джипа. Стайлз тут же заозирался по сторонам, не видя на привычном месте черную Шевроле. Ну да, как будто под тощими кустами можно спрятать такую красавицу.

\- А Дерека нет что ли? – спустя секунду спросил он, бесстрашно подходя ближе.

\- Мой племянник на заднем дворе, уже давно проводит тренировку, так что тебе, Скотт, я бы посоветовал быстрее отправиться туда. Может, и отделаешься всего одной сломанной костью, а не десятью сразу. А насчет машины, то и мне бы тоже хотелось знать, где Дерек ее оставил. Потому что однозначно он приехал на ней. И мне, как единственному его родственнику, хотелось бы знать, не спрятал ли он там свежевыпотрошенный труп? Может ведь и помощь понадобиться.

С каждым словом Скотт становился все бледнее, и под конец смотрел на Стайлза уже горящими глазами с немой мольбой.

\- Прости, чувак, но это не в моей компетенции! – тут же поднял руки вверх подросток. – Но я могу обещать, что после тренировки обязательно доставлю твое бездыханное тело домой. И даже не буду жаловаться на неприятный запах.

Скотт тяжело вздохнул, в последний раз посмотрел на Стайлза и пошел, куда послали. Чуть наклонив голову вниз и жутко сутуля плечи. Его еще ждало тяжелое испытание впереди. 

\- Ну, а ты, мой милый друг, не хочешь присоединиться и выпить чаю? 

Питер Хейл нагло улыбнулся, показывая ровный строй человеческих зубов, отчего непроизвольно захотелось развернуться и уйти куда подальше. Впрочем, Стайлз почти это и намеревался сделать. 

Удобней схватив пакет с едой, он, стараясь унять свой чуть зачастивший пульс, не менее нагло улыбнулся в ответ: 

\- Я бы с радостью, да вот обещал забрать с поля боя труп лучшего друга. И сидеть в грязи, распивая чаи, с ожившими монстрами сегодня не входило в мои планы.

Питер ничего на это не ответил, только поставил чашку рядом с собой. Блюдце почти бесшумно ударилось о слегка подгнившие доски веранды.

\- Тогда буду надеяться, что все-таки в ближайшем времени смогу попасть к тебе на аудиенцию.

\- Я передам это своему секретарю. Но сомневаюсь, что в моем плотном графике появится «окно».

Питер закинул ногу на ногу, сложил руки на колене и чуть наклонил голову в сторону, с интересом рассматривая подростка.

\- Пожалуй, пойду забирать труп своего друга, как и обещал, - поспешил ретироваться Стайлз. Стоять всего в каких-то нескольких шагах с неожиданно ставшим серьезным Питером, было несколько жутко.

\- Как скажешь, - сделав какие-то свои выводы, улыбнулся Хейл.

Стайлз кивнул сам себе и пошел вслед за Скоттом на задний двор, где в самом разгаре была тренировка. Правда, смысла в ней подросток совершенно не видел, считая единственным плюсом такого убиения времени – возможность подышать свежим воздухом на природе. 

Найдя относительно чистый участок на поваленном дереве, которое лежало недалеко, Стайлз решил пока не здороваться со всеми, чтобы не мешать и удобно уселся, доставая из рюкзака книгу. Пусть вокруг и были не очень приятные звуки падения чужих тел, хруст ломающихся костей и злобные ругательства ребят, парню это совершенно не мешало погрузиться в нереальный мир. Даже тяжелое, едва слышное за всей этой катавасией, дыхание Дерека, не могло помешать ему. Не могло же? Вообще пора было завязывать с этой странной тягой при каждой возможности проверять, жив ли Хейл.

Стайлз на мгновение замер, прикрывая глаза и представляя, как же сейчас выглядит альфа. В своей вечной белой майке, с подтеками крови и грязи, с перекатывающимися мышцами на руках и вздутыми венами. С крепко сжатой челюстью, поджатыми губами и широко раздувающимися ноздрями. Картинка получилась такой яркой, что парень, открыв глаза, даже не сразу понял - это все еще его воображение, или уже реальность? Дерек стоял именно в такой позе, с таким выражением лица, как и думал Стилински, и сверлил взглядом скулящего у его ног Айзека. Парень скорчился на коленях, бережно лелея пострадавшую руку, с которой на землю обильно капала кровь.

\- Выпендрежники, - пробурчал Стайлз под нос, снова смотря в книгу, но теперь чувствуя на себе чей-то взгляд. Черт, он сказал это вслух?!

\- Хочешь присоединиться? – прорычал Дерек.

Стайлз снова поднял глаза, смотря прямо на альфу, за шкирку ставящего на ноги Айзека. 

\- Эмм… привет? 

\- Это все? – уже чуть более спокойно поинтересовался Дерек, поднимая одну бровь.

\- Наверно, да, - тут же закивал головой Стайлз.

Скотт, держась рукой за пострадавший живот, за спиной своего альфы, благодарно кивнул. Незапланированный перерыв для измученных бет оказался важной передышкой.

\- Продолжим, - снова поворачиваясь обратно к ребятам, сказал Дерек и двинулся на Бойда.

Стайлз только глаза закатил, продолжая про себя думать, что это слишком сильно похоже на игру у кого больше. И абсолютно стараясь не задумываться, когда он так сильно успел изучить Дерека, что с такой легкостью теперь читал его выражения и даже мог их спрогнозировать. 

Нет, об этом определенно не стоило задумываться.

Послышался очередной хруст, вскрик боли и Стайлз вернулся к недочитанной книге. К концу недели по ней еще надо будет сдать сочинение, так что злой шериф, если его сын принесет домой отрицательную оценку, был пострашнее всех альф, вместе с их горящими глазами, острыми когтями и бесконечной любовью к разрушению.

Кстати, насчет альфы, все-таки интересно, почему им так сильно пропах джип?

Стайлз отвлекся в очередной раз, беспрепятственно смотря на Дерека. Ну не мог же он забрать его грязную толстовку! Зачем она нужна?

Правильно – незачем. 

Парень потряс головой, отгоняя лишние мысли и снова углубился в чтение. 

***  
Не то что бы Стайлз раньше жаловался сильно на отсутствие неприятностей. А даже если и жаловался, то теперь он готов был забрать все эти ужасные слова назад. 

Методично, один за другим из его комнаты стали пропадать вещи. Непримечательные, может даже лишние и ненужные в большинстве случаев, но пропадали они без его ведома! И если сначала можно было только благодарить неожиданного воришку, ибо хлама и мусора стало в разы меньше и не приходилось напрягаться самому, но когда стали пропадать нужные, а подчас и любимые вещи, это заставило Стайлза задуматься. К примеру, о том, кто это может быть и куда бежать за помощью. Потому что как ни странно, но любимый гугл, который почти никогда его не подводил, именно теперь решил это сделать.

Стайлз задумчиво постучал пальцами по рулю, проклиная Скотта. Друг наотрез отказывался заскакивать в гости, потому что погряз в поручениях мисс МакКол. Строгое наказание из-за ужасных оценок больше напрягало друга Скотта, чем его самого. 

Песня в приемнике сменилась на более веселую, и парень зажмурился, тяжело выдыхая. Просить кого-то из стаи было слишком стыдно, к Питеру обращаться – это все равно, что в местную газету объявить, и именно поэтому оставался самый крайний вариант. Дерек. И вопрос, как его заманить в собственную комнату, чтобы он постоял, подышал и вполне случайно мог спросить, какого черта кем-то лишним там пахнет? Или в худшем случае можно было предложить вожаку стаи именно то, чего он уже неделю требовал от Стилински, сверкая клыками и глазами. А именно тишины и обещания, что на целых пять дней подросток не станет приходить на тренировки и вообще появляться в поле зрения. Продержаться дольше вдали от центра всех событий, и Дерека, он не смог бы. И не то чтобы сам Стайлз был против передохнуть. Из-за Скотта приходилось каждый вечер приезжать к старому особняку и, как он подозревал в глубине души, именно поэтому ему теперь стали в два раза чаще сниться мокрые сны. Ну конечно, если наслушаться вечером стонов, криков, вздохов и насмотреться на чьи-то весьма нехилые, потные и блестящие бицепсы, то и не такое станет сниться. Режиссеры порно фильмов в стиле БДСМ от зависти бы умерли, если бы знали, какие сны снятся Стилински. Но это если во время тренировки, конечно, не смотреть на открытые раны ребят. Хотя, не факт, что они помогли бы. Черт, такими темпами еще немного и можно официально становиться извращенцем, со странными вкусами. А в таком случае надежда с кем-то переспать падает в разы. Потому что одно дело обычный подросток без опыта, а другое дело сын шерифа, который вполне может быть хотел бы поиграть более жестко. К примеру, на те же цепи, без содрогания и стояка смотреть стало не реально. 

Чертовы оборотни! 

\- Стайлз? Что ты тут делаешь? 

Парень подпрыгнул от неожиданности и сердце в груди забилось с новой силой, посылая к каждой клеточке адреналин.

\- Это у вас семейная черта, подкрадываться и пугать до испорченных трусов? – облизал пересохшие губы парень и посмотрел на Дерека. Хейл только удивленно приподнял бровь и прислонился к его капоту, складывая руки на груди.

Подросток еще раз шумно сглотнул, уже не напрягаясь по поводу того, что все его реакции оборотень прекрасно слышит, чует и видит. А затем вышел из машины, громко хлопнув дверью.

\- Да вот решил проведать…

\- В девять утра? 

Хейл широко ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя спокойно и безмятежно, как никогда. От Стайлза пахло лишь им самим, вокруг давно не было ни охотников, ни других стай и даже омеги перестали забредать во владения. Так что, послушать ради чего подросток проснулся в такую рань в выходной день, было интересно.

Стайлз на минуту замялся, не зная как правильно сформулировать вопрос. По крайней мере, как сделать это так, чтобы не напоминало просьбу побыть на часик обычной дворнягой, которая только и нужна, чтобы нюхать чужие носки и идти по следу.

\- Ну, так…? – спустя пять минут подтолкнул его к разговору Дерек.

\- Я, - почесал макушку Стилински, - решил спросить по поводу тренировки. Сегодня она будет?

\- И только ради этого ты приехал сюда? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Хейл. – А как же чудо технологий – телефон? Позвонить не додумался? 

\- Может я убедиться хотел, что ты живой и тебя не повесили на ближайшем кусте, - огрызнулся подросток и засунул руки в карманы штанов.

Лицо Дерека на мгновение стало совершенно растерянным, как будто Стайлз ему сейчас в любви признавался, а не как обычно пошутил. Но затем альфа взял себя в руки, усмехнулся какой-то мысли, показав белозубую улыбку и отлип от машины.

\- Вечером, в шесть часов. Как обычно, - наконец-то ответил он на вопрос и, не дожидаясь никакой реакции, пошел в сторону дома.

Стайлз хотел было его позвать, уже даже рот открыл, чтобы крикнуть вдогонку, но заметил небольшую тряпку, торчащую из заднего кармана штанов Дерека. Очень подозрительно знакомую серую тряпку, на которой виднелся желтый рисунок.

Кажется, именно этих трусов он с утра не досчитался у себя, и именно поэтому решил разобраться во всей происходящей фигне. И собственно обратиться к Дереку, который, кажется, и совершал все кражи. 

Черт-черт-черт! 

Стайлз от злости пнул колесо машины, тут же запустил руки в волосы, клятвенно пообещав себе, что с этих пор будет их отращивать. Потому что пиздец в его жизни, как оказалось, никогда и никуда не уходил. А так хотелось вырвать клок волос от бессилия.

Чертовым сталкером, который оставил Стайлза почти без вещей, оказался альфа местной стаи, Дерек, мать его, Хейл. 

Хуже ситуации не придумать. Или все-таки можно?

Стайлз скосил глаза в сторону, замечая, с какой наглой ухмылкой, опирался на дерево Питер. Нет, все могло быть хуже.

Стараясь делать вид, что все прекрасно, и он только что не понял, кто несколько дней подряд его преследует, Стайлз не спеша и с достоинством забрался в машину. Завел мотор, выехал на дорогу, и только тогда позволил себе вместе с нахлынувшими мыслями, тихо заскулить.

Дерек, это действительно был Дерек. И именно этот гад украл сегодня его трусы, которые, между прочим, Стайлз это отлично помнил, были не слишком чистыми. Мягко говоря. А от одной мысли, что Хейл наверняка слышал и видел, чем от них пахло...

В общем, картина того, как Дерек мог нюхать его нижнее белье, вызывала весьма нездоровую реакцию организма.

Он снова протяжно застонал, свернул с дороги, останавливаясь на обочине, и несильно приложился об руль головой. Не такого развития событий он ожидал, совершенно. И в данном случае не было ни одной идеи в бедном мозгу. 

Как? Зачем? Почему? Какого черта?

Пожалуй, лучше бы это были инопланетяне. По сравнению с Дереком, который трепетно воровал майки, штаны, ручки, тетрадки по химии и его любимые трусы, зеленые человечки казались легко решаемой проблемой. 

***  
Дерек нервно ходил из угла в угол. Дерек нервно сжимал в руках чужие трусы со следами засохшей спермы прямо на логотипе Бэтмена. Дерек в очередной раз не понимал, какого хрена.

В углу, на маленьком столике, небольшой горой возвышались вещи Стайлза. И Хейл до сих пор не мог понять, что такое с ним происходило. Почему каждый раз, чувствуя запах Стилински ему хотелось взять вещь, принюхаться, различая самые мелкие нотки ароматов, а затем забрать ее себе. Ведь не один раз, не два и три такое повторялось. И вот до чего докатилось.

Дерек поднес к лицу сжимаемую тряпку, чуть потянул носом, снова вылавливая аромат Стайлза, пота, возбуждения и еще чего-то такого, чему никак не мог подобрать слов. Может именно из-за этого на него нападала неизвестная болезнь, от которой, стоило признаться, попахивало психическим отклонением?

Только этого не хватало.

Дерек откинул трусы на стол, попав ровно на самый вверх, и поспешил выйти на свежий воздух. Один сумасшедший альфа в Бикон-Хиллз уже был, так что повторения ситуации не хотелось. А раз так, то придется разбираться во всем происходящем, если он не желает провести остаток дней, как горячо любимый дядя.

Так что решено, после тренировки стоит прижать Стайлза в каком-то укромном темном углу и наконец, поговорить. Вполне возможно, что из этого даже получится что-то стоящее.

***  
Стайлз открыл глаза, когда спать дальше стало просто невозможно. Шея жутко затекла, нога болела, придавленная чем-то, а на заднем фоне тихо играющая музыка раздражала просто до ужаса. Как и солнце, упрямо светившее прямо в глаза, хотя он на ночь специально закрыл жалюзи.

Стоп.

Стайлз мгновенно открыл глаза, не понимая, почему сидит в машине, в какой машине и куда собственно она едет. А затем он заметил нагло ухмыляющегося Дерека, довольного просто до невозможности, и едва заметно выдохнул от облегчения.

\- Пиздец, - сиплым от сна голосом, произнес он и плотнее замотался в накинутое поверх него одеяло.

\- И тебе доброго утра, - слишком бодро и радостно поприветствовал его альфа.

\- Это похищение? – прикрыл рукой глаза Стайлз, спасаясь от солнца, и посмотрел вниз. Оказывается, ногу ему придавливал его же рюкзак.

\- Нет. Я же клептоман, как и было сказано в ноутбуке, который ты забыл выключить. И именно поэтому это не похищение. Я просто тебя… прибрал к рукам? 

Дереку явно нравилось все происходящее, потому как почти осязаемым было его удовольствие, восторг и просто вселенское спокойствие от того, что вот именно сейчас он выкрал сына шерифа и вез его… а собственно куда? 

\- Ты забыл, что по нашим стопам уже едет вся полиция штата? Дерек, если ты так хотел попасть за решетку, мог бы сказать. Я бы и сам повесил на тебя пару-тройку преступлений, не все же Скотту так веселиться.

\- Никто за тобой не бросится – беспечно ответил альфа, снимая свои солнечные очки и отдавая их подростку. – Я оставил записку для шерифа, а Скотт согласился прикрыть. Привыкай, на эти сутки ты только мой.

\- Пиздец, - с чувством повторил Стайлз, надевая протянутую вещь и сразу же зарываясь в рюкзак.

\- Я еще прихватил у тебя пару вещей, чтобы ты смог переодеться. Но прости, выбирал по своему вкусу.

Стайлз чуть плотнее закутался в одеяло, сожалея, что именно этой ночью решил поспать просто в трусах. А потом с интересом заглянул в рюкзак, вытягивая на свет не самые любимые свои джинсы (они слишком плотно сидели, обтягивая так, что почти нереально становилось ходить) и обычную темную футболку, которая просто волшебным образом не успела помяться. А вот на дне рюкзака он нашел и все остальные предметы, ранее отобранные у него свихнувшимся альфой.

Включая и чуть помятые, любимые боксерки с эмблемой Бэтмена, которые кое-кто даже не постирал.

Покрываясь красными пятнами от смущения, Стайлз вытащил одежду и запихнул рюкзак подальше под ноги. Нет, об этом явно стоило поговорить, но жутко хотелось сделать вид, что вообще ничего такого сверх странного не случилось!

\- Так зачем ты решил меня взять в рабство на целый день?

Дерек пожал плечами, еще соблазнительней улыбнулся и только потом ответил:

\- Везу тебя на свидание. И желательно туда, где не будет безумного количества любопытных глаз.

\- Свидание? - икнул подросток сильнее прижимая к себе одежду, как будто именно она могла спасти его от явно обезумевшего альфы.

\- Стайлз, - чуть хрипло и уже откровенно сексуально протянул Дерек, останавливая машину на обочине дороги. - Вот что удивляет тебя в том, что я решил пригласить на свидание человека, запах которого сводит меня с ума?

\- Тебе, что, нравлюсь я?

\- Иногда ты бываешь непроходимо глупым, прямо как Скотт, – Дерек покачал головой, все так же пребывая в хорошем расположении духа.

Стайлз попытался было что-то сказать, но глянув на такую довольную физиономию, передумал. Окей, один раз колкость можно и пропустить мимо ушей. Вместо этого он поспешил расправить собственные вещи и, откинув одеяло на заднее сидение, принялся одеваться. Под прожигающими глазами альфы, который ни на одно мгновение не отрывал от него заинтересованного взгляда.

Стайлз облизал пересохшие губы, стараясь не думать, как выглядит со стороны вся эта ситуация и быстро натянул майку.

\- Кроссовки внизу, - хрипло подсказал ему Дерек, а Стайлз, уже откровенно стесняясь, потянулся за ними, молясь всем известным богам, чтобы дали ему терпения. Ну и заодно силы придержать язык, который так и рвался кое-что спросить. Стайлз даже был не против произнести заветную фразу вслух, но останавливало лишь одно – он сам не знал, хочет ли услышать ответ на свой вопрос.

\- Стайлз, - в очередной раз протянул Дерек, когда парень завязал всеми известными ему морскими узлами шнурки. Что угодно, лишь бы не поднимать головы. 

И когда только ситуация повернулась в подобную сторону?

В голове фоном шумела песенка, вытесняя все здравые и не очень мысли, и оставляя Стайлза на удивление голым. Без способности болтать безостановочно, но чувствовать себя неуютно и это совершенно никак не помогало.

\- Стайлз, - в очередной раз позвал его альфа, а когда парень поднял, наконец, голову, то почти носом столкнулся с наклонившимся к нему Дереком.

Дереком, который смотрел на него чуть помутневшими глазами, жадно вдыхая аромат чужого тела, и едва заметно улыбался. 

Сердце в груди подростка с новой силой забилось, выдавая и волнение, и страх, и абсолютное непонимание происходящего. Было такое впечатление, что это всего лишь сон. Плохой или хороший, но лишь сон. Потому что в настоящей жизни, Дерек Хейл никогда не будет так на него смотреть, всем своим видом показывая, что хочет поцеловать.

И уже точно не будет, вот как сейчас, целовать. Чуть кусаясь, придерживая рукой за шею и неимоверно нежно облизывая. И уж точно настоящий Стайлз никогда бы не застонал в ответ, прикрывая глаза и впуская чужой язык. 

Дерек отодвинулся от него лишь спустя долгих минут десять. Или двадцать.

Но поцелуев у них со всеми остановками было ровно шестнадцать, Стайлз считал. А еще он отметил, что сердце Дерека под рукой билось так же быстро и громко, как и его собственное. И будь он романтичной барышней, то даже сказал бы, что они бились в унисон. Но он был лишь Стайлзом и именно поэтому после всего, сказал первое, что пришло в голову:

\- Чувак, это было... круто...

Дерек только ухмыльнулся в ответ, вытер большим пальцем уголок его рта, где блестела слюна, и снова выехал на дорогу.

***  
Стайлз, сначала не веря глазам, уставился на бескрайние водные просторы, на стоящие в порту яхты и только потом на наглого Дерека, засунувшего свои руки в задние карманы джинсов. Может быть, Стайлз тоже хотел потрогать упругую задницу, по всей видимости, уже своего парня.

Черт! Серьезно? Парня?!

Стайлз еще раз потряс головой, но никто никуда не исчезал и галлюцинации, если это были они, не пропадали. 

\- И зачем ты меня сюда привез? 

Дерек чуть нахмурил брови, и с удивительной покорностью в сотый раз за поездку повторил:

\- Чтобы сходить с тобой на свидание.

\- И ради этого стоило тащиться в Сан-Франциско? – парень покачал головой, до сих пор считая это не самой удачной идеей. Чтобы развлечься, можно было и не ехать так далеко.

\- Ну, - протянул Дерек, закидывая парню на плечо руку и подталкивая идти в нужном направлении. – Просто мой дядя только в Сан-Франциско купил себе яхту, ключи от которой я… позаимствовал вчера.

\- Снова украл?!

\- Ну, я же клептоман, - явно довольствуясь новым статусом, ответил Дерек и остановился.

Стайлз, даже не делая попыток скинуть его руку, прижался к теплому боку и посмотрел на чудо техники, ради которого раскошелился Питер.

Длинная белая красавица стояла на пристани и буквально просилась, чтобы вместе с ней можно было выйти в Тихий океан. Стайлз, как загипнотизированный смотрел на яхту и Дерек просто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поцеловать его в висок, заодно вдыхая такой приятный запах. 

Стилински чуть дрогнул в его руках и, с азартным блеском в глазах, снова посмотрел на альфу. И было в этом взгляде столько всего, что Дерек в очередной раз порадовался тому, что поддался своей интуиции.

И ночью, когда вместо разговора или очередной сворованной вещи забрал самого Стайлза и чуть ранее, когда просто из вредности прикарманил незаметно ключи у Питера. Хотя, если вспомнить, как дядюшка улыбался на прошлой неделе, о таком повороте событий тот уж точно думал.

\- И мы на нее поднимемся?

\- Именно, - улыбнулся Дерек, снова смотря на соблазнительно мелькающий язычок, - и не только это. 

Стайлз слегка покраснел, прикусил нервно губу и стрельнул глазами в сторону Хейла. А затем снова вернулся к рассматриванию яхты, но уже без того сумасшедшего блеска. Его разум постепенно, но верно начали занимать совершенно другие мысли.

\- Это моторная яхта, - помогая подростку забраться на нее, начал Дерек. Все что угодно, лишь бы парень не так явно нервничал. И уж если ему помогает болтовня, то он может и поговорить немного.

\- Absolute 64 FLY, почти двадцать два метра в длину, пять в ширину. И способна вместить сразу восемь человек.

\- Надеюсь, всех этих людей здесь сейчас не будет?

Дерек снова улыбнулся и уже своим ключом открыл дверь каюты. Стайлз как мышка проскользнул внутрь и восторженно начал озираться по сторонам. По его лицу можно было с легкостью считать, как сильно хочется подростку до всего дотронуться, пощупать и просто почувствовать. И все эти шкафчики, столик и диван, и самое главное – руль. От плотоядного взгляда Стилински не скрылась ни одна пылинка во всем этом прекрасном месте, и Дерек даже почувствовал легкий укол ревности. На него парень еще так ни разу не смотрел. Но, это ведь поправимо? Потому что если не брать во внимание всякие пустяки, такие как сплошное воровство Дерека, начиная от самого парня и заканчивая яхтой, то можно было бы сказать, что подростку уже безумно нравится это свидание.

\- Тут шикарно! – нелепо размахивая руками, нашелся Стайлз и осторожно провел ладонью по ближайшему дивану. 

Он был весь на эмоциях и пах так приятно, что Дерек, смиряясь со своей ролью психопата-вора, подошел чуть ближе. Потянул носом воздух, вдыхая аромат и, только после этого, обнял и поцеловал Стайлза. Руки привычно, словно так и надо, легли на горячую поясницу, а язык проскользнул внутрь, тут же встречаясь со слабым сопротивлением. Дерек тихо зарычал и чуть сильнее прижал к себе парня, в очередной раз теряя голову. Чувствуя, как в паху становится жарко и тесно, и с трудом усмиряя собственного волка, который очень хотел вылизать Стайлза с головы до ног. 

Хейл тихо зарычал, понимая, что еще немного и голова поплывет вместе с мозгами и выдержкой в далекие дали. Стайлз был в его руках, теплый, податливый и при этом пах так, что отказаться было бы грехом. 

\- Ты еще не все видел, - не скрывая похоти в голосе произнес Дерек и потянул чуть опешившего Стилински вниз. Туда, где как знал альфа, была спальня с большой и безумно удобной кроватью. Такой, на которой можно будет разложить этого неугомонного мальчишку и трахать до потери сознания. Это был отличный план.

Спустившись вниз, Стайлз тоже сначала все рассматривал и постоянно трогал на ощупь, но когда его взгляд упал на кровать, то он так и замер. Переводя взгляд с этого гигантского монстра на Дерека, он уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но был нагло заткнут поцелуем. Хейл всего за какие-то секунды успел подойти к нему и теперь не спеша, изучая и довольствуясь этим, целовал. Осторожно при этом оглаживал выступающие лопатки на спине, сминал в руке футболку, и придерживал за затылок.

Стайлз только промычал что-то невнятное в ответ, притянул к себе ближе Дерека и полностью отдался ощущениям. Как по щелчку все мысли из головы пропали и все, что там осталось – это пьяное, воздушное и легкое желание от которого по венам вместо крови несся электрический ток. 

Внизу накапливался жар, грозясь порвать джинсы, а Дерек никак не мог насладиться, молчаливым согласием. Он мял руками задницу Стайлза, облизывал его губы и ставил болезненные метки на ключицах и шее. 

Стайлз, не желая стоять истуканом и отдавать все лавры Дереку, потянул за концы его майку, поднимая ее все выше и выше. Оголяя красивый участок кожи, кубики пресса, которые до жути хотелось попробовать на вкус. К которым хотелось прикоснуться, кончиками пальцев очертив каждый, ощутив тепло кожи. Дерек только довольно зарычал, полностью избавляясь от тряпки и так же в мгновение ока раздевая парня. 

Это точно был сон. И эти горячие большие руки, и глаза, от пристального взгляда которых бросало в жар, и тяжелое дыхание, которое оседало на щеках, шее, плечах.

Дерек, надавливая, провел ладонями по плечам, опустился на грудь и толкнул, заставив упасть на кровать. Стайлз оперся руками позади себя и чуть поднял голову, прекрасно осознавая, к чему все идет. И черт подери, но это лучшее, что мог придумать Хейл в качестве компенсации за прошедшую нервную неделю. 

\- Я собирался сначала сводить тебя на свидание, - поспешно развязывая кеды подростка, возбужденно прошептал Дерек. – Но ты так пахнешь, что боюсь, я разложу тебя на первой же поверхности. И вставлю не подготавливая. Хотя, если ты еще раз так облизнешься, то именно это я и сделаю. 

Дерек чуть приподнялся, быстро снимая с себя джинсы с туфлями и оставаясь в одних трусах.

\- Еще раз так прикусишь губу, и я заставлю тебя кричать до хрипоты, - прошептал он Стайлзу на ухо, - а сам буду трахать тебя, чувствуя весь жар и узость сладкой дырочки. А ты только и сможешь, что стонать и подставляться под мои ласки, прося большего, умоляя о разрядке.

Стайлз нервно сглотнул, слишком живо представляя себе такой исход событий. И непроизвольно облизнулся.

Глаза у Дерека стали полностью черными, из-за затопившего их зрачка, а в следующее мгновение парень уже стоял абсолютно голый на четвереньках, упираясь лицом в подушку. 

А Хейл, мистер невозмутимость года, разминал его ягодицы, проводя языком по пояснице. Прикусывая осторожно кожу, оттягивая ее и проводя языком по только что пострадавшему месту. И дышал при этом так, что сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, потому что еще никто и никогда настолько сильно не хотел Стайлза.

Его еще никто не хотел!

Парень чуть громче застонал, и с силой вцепился в край кровати. Как жаль, что до паха было не добраться, потому что казалось ему хватит всего пары движений, для того чтобы кончить. 

\- Ты себя уже растягивал? – опасно прорычал Дерек, одним пальцем кружа вокруг входа. Стайлз покраснел, уткнулся лицом в подушку и отказался отвечать. Говорить о таком, несмотря на положение вещей, было жутко смущающе.

А Дерек лишь усмехнулся, чуть надавливая на вход пальцем, проникая внутрь и тут же выходя обратно. Послышались влажные причмокивания, сосущие звуки и Стайлз для достоверности зажмурил глаза. Если он повернется и глянет на Дерека, то в тот же момент кончит, потому что даже его воображение отказывалось рисовать настолько эротичную картинку. А так заканчивать свой первый в жизни секс совершенно не хотелось. 

Дерек тем временем уже мокрыми пальцами осторожно надавливал на вход и, так же не торопясь, вставил сразу два, упираясь при этом носом в его левую ягодицу и жадно вдыхая.

Стайлз попытался не думать, какие же там могут быть ароматы и только тихо заскулил, чувствуя, как внутрь проникает третий палец. А заодно еще и осознавая, что легкая боль на грани с наслаждением заводят куда сильнее самого нового порно из коллекции Скотта. 

Дерек с силой сжал ягодицу одной рукой, отводя ее в сторону и зачарованно смотря на красные, сжимающейся края входа, которые так тесно обхватывали его пальцы.

-Архг, - простонал Стайлз, слыша, как они с легким хлюпом из него выходят и ощущая себя до обидного пустым. Жутко захотелось вернуть это состояние наполненности, хоть оно и было далеко от идеала. А еще захотелось прикоснуться к изнывающему члену, с которого медленно капала смазка, пачкая простынь, но Дерек, конечно же не дал этого сделать. Тяжело дыша, он заставил парня вытянуть руки чуть вперед, а затем сжал запястья ладонью, фиксируя в одном положении.

Стайлз чуть вскрикнул, когда почувствовал, как в него медленно проникает Хейл, но боли, такой как ожидал, не почувствовал.

\- Тише, - едва слышно прошептал Дерек и прихватил губами мочку уха. Стайлз сдавленно что-то пикнул, покрываясь потом и до крови закусывая губу.

\- Я не сделаю тебе больно, - едва смог произнести альфа и, парень скосил взгляд на собственное бедро, в которое стальной хваткой вцепился Хейл. Даже затуманенным взглядом было видно, как бегут черные змейки по венам оборотня.

Стайлз тяжело выдохнул, привыкая сразу ко всему этому, и слизнул каплю крови. Дерек чуть тяжелее задышал в ухо, перекрывая даже безумный стук сердца в груди, и медленно начал двигаться. Как садист, почти полностью выходя из него и тут же вновь толкаясь бедрами навстречу, но так медленно и не спеша, что мозги плавились, а перед глазами плясали темные круги.

\- Сегодня ты кончишь без рук, - вперемешку со стонами Стайлза заявил Дерек и почти до синяков сжал бедро, - Расставь ноги шире, малыш…

Подросток, уже не стесняясь вскрикнул, застонал в голос и уткнулся лбом в прохладную подушку. Дерек с удовольствием чуть ускорил движения, продолжая вбиваться в податливое тело, и, наконец, чувствуя тот самый запах, которой так долго сводил его с ума.

Аромат дерзости, раскованности, полной самоотдачи. Тот самый аромат, который Стайлз почти никому не давал унюхать и в котором сейчас с головой купался альфа.

Хватило всего лишь осознания этого и кончившего с хриплым выдохом Стайлза, чтобы и самому содрогнуться в оргазме. 

На некоторое время они так и замерли, почти не шевелясь и лишь привыкая к обычному воздуху вокруг, мирному покачиванию яхты на волнах и общему хриплому дыханию.

\- Чувааак, - протянул довольно Стайлз. И Дереку вдруг на мгновение представился огромный урчащий кот, который, наконец, получил то, что хотел.

Волк внутри сыто рыкнул и завалился на бок, высовывая тяжелый язык. Однако от еще пары заходов он бы точно не отказался.

Дерек благодарно поцеловал парня в соленое плечо и вышел из него, чувствуя, как следом начинает вытекать сперма. 

\- А дальше что? – разваливаясь в позе звезды, спросил раскрасневшийся Стайлз. 

Альфа только сверкнул глазами, рассматривая его и медленно поглаживая чужую грудь начал:

\- Можно умыться, одеться, и таки выехать покататься. 

\- И? – Стайлз чуть поддался вслед за убранной рукой.

\- И потом пойти на второй раунд. 

\- Согласен! Но при небольшом условии, - Стайлз слегка нахмурил брови, стараясь выглядеть строгим, но в голом состоянии это было напрасно.

\- И какое же?

\- Ты больше не будешь воровать мои вещи, я серьезно!

\- Окей, теперь я буду похищать только тебя, - хохотнул Дерек, снова увлекая его в поцелуй.


End file.
